Crusader's Son
by Bronwyn Celtia
Summary: Who is the Saracen woman traveling with a crusader and his wive, and what does she want from Nasir?


**Crusader's Son**

The autumn air was crisp and cool, and scented with the harvest, wood smoke, and dry leaves.

"We'll have snow soon," the man called Little John predicted, putting another piece of wood on the campfire. "You can almost smell it."

Much looked up at him. "I didn't know snow had a smell."

"It's a clean, cold, tingling smell, Much" Anya smiled, handing him an apple as she sat down next to him. "And we won't see any for another two months, at least. The Winter Cave will be ready before we get as much as a dusting, John. It's only September yet!" She bit into her own apple. She, John, Much, Will and Tuck had spent the day doing camp chores… and trying to improve Anya's sword fighting. Nasir was hunting. Robin and Marion had gone to Wickham, where Marion's healing skill was needed in the absence of the village healer.

"I still say that cave will flood come first thaw," Will groused.

"You're such a pessimist, Will!"

"I prefer to think of myself as a realist," Will replied. Anya snorted lightly. The ex-soldier had been with Robin Hood from the start, several years now. He'd interacted with Herne, the Spirit of the Greenwood, fought the Sheriff's men, and the forces of darkness itself. He'd walked into fights he, by rights, should not have walked away from. That was not, by Anya's definition, a realist.

"This from the man who thought King John would lead his own men into Wales?" Anya shook her head. "Richard, maybe, but not John. He's chasing some poor, pretty little female around some castle somewhere, and praying to God that his lunatic, spoiled brat of a wife doesn't catch him at it."

"Met the queen, have you?" John chuckled, thinking of their own encounter with the king's second wife.

Anya shrugged. "I don't have to. Insanity runs in her family. Sooner or later, they all lose it."

"If you ask me, all of them are mad," Will stated.

Tuck brought a pot to hang over the fire. "No one asked you, Will."

"What's for supper, Tuck?" Much asked eagerly. Like Tuck, Much was always ready for a meal. Unlike Tuck, Much was still growing into his height, so the food didn't add extra padding to his middle.

"Rabbit stew," Tuck announced. "One of the few imports from Normandy I totally approve of."

"If it's food, you'd approve," Will said wryly. "No matter where it comes from!"

Nasir came striding into camp with a deer draped around his shoulders.

"I'll help you hang that, Nasir," John offered, easily lifting the deer's bulk clear of his friend.

"Did you gut the deer, or did the deer gut you?" Anya crinkled her nose at the quiet man. His leather tunic was bloody, and his face was dirty and bleeding from several scratches.

"Do not ask," Nasir warned.

"I already did. Just don't answer, then. It's a good thing Marion and I went foraging," Anya finished her apple, tossing the core into the fire. "At least we've got plenty of tansy. Hang the deer, and get cleaned up, so I can see how much damage there really is."

"Can't have any scars on that mug," Will joked.

"Of course not. We save them all for yours, Will," Anya stated, getting to her feet.

Robin and Marion returned while Anya was tending a particularly nasty cut on Nasir's cheek.

"What happened to your face, Nasir?" Marion asked, leaning over Anya's shoulder.

"Instead of shooting the deer, he wrestled it." Will grinned. Nasir just shot him a dark look.

"At least he brought back what he went after," Anya said tartly. "Tell us again about the big fish that got away yesterday, Will." Will turned red. Nasir grinned.

"She's got you there, Will," Robin chuckled. Will had taken Much fishing… and Much had ended up fishing Will out of the river.

"What's the news from Wickham?" Tuck asked. "Will the child be alright?"

Marion nodded. "She's fine. More scared than hurt. I don't think she'll be wandering away from home again any time soon."

Robin sat down by the fire. "We did hear something interesting."

"The kind of interesting that travels with a lot of money?" Will asked hopefully.

Robin nodded. "Among other things. The Bishop of Chalis is touring England with a knight recently returned from the Holy Land. They plan to visit all the English bishops…"

"Ain't no English bishops," Will quipped. "They're all Norman."

"Oh, Will" Marion rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, Marion. He's been like that all day," Anya said, finishing her task and moving to sit next to Nasir.

"Apparently, His Grace feels no need for a large guard," Robin stated. "And they will be riding through Sherwood in a few days."

John grinned"How helpful of him."

Robin returned the grin. "Yes, isn't it?"

"Well, Your Grace, what do you think of England?" Gilbert du Luc was a tall man, sparsely built, but all muscle. He wore his beard neatly trimmed, his chain mail well cared for, and a surcoat of rich blue cloth, worked with a border of silver crosses. He appeared genial enough, until one looked at his hard blue eyes.

"It is very wet" Etienne du Bois, Bishop of Chalis, made a face. "The food is substandard, the housekeeping sadly lacking. And to be constantly dodging henchmen…" He shook his head. "I dislike these vast woodlands as well. They are…disquieting. I am sure the ladies would agree."

"What is this place?" **One** of the ladies in question asked. She wore a heavy wool cape trimmed in fur, and a silk veil hid everything but her almond-shaped brown eyes.

"This? This, Rana, is Sherwood Forest," du Luc announced.

"The haunt of that outlaw we've been hearing about?" du Bois demanded. "What was his name again?"

"Robin Hood," du Luc snorted. "A clever enough man, I suppose, this hero of the people. But a wolfshead all the same."

"Maybe we should have taken another road," the second lady, obviously Norman, said. There were three other women with them, all maids, and six mounted men-at-arms.

"He won't bother us, Catherine," du Luc said smugly. "No sane man challenges a knight and six veterans of the Holy War."

"Wolfsheadsdon't challenge. They ambush," du Bois said. "And this accursed forest is probably full of places where they could do so…" Something snapped sharply, and two of the men-at-arms dropped with crossbow bolts protruding from their backs.

"Protect the women and His Grace" du Luc roared, drawing his sword and bringing up his shield.

Nasir came running silently through the trees to the spot Robin had chosen for their ambush. "Robin, soldiers. There are women under attack."

"Change of plans. Let's go!" Robin said, calling his people to him, and they hurried toward the sounds of fighting.

The attackers had given up the crossbows at the sight of the shields and were now attacking at close range with swords. One of the maids fainted, falling from her horse, putting herself in danger of being trampled. John went barging in, shoving a horse out of his way and wielding his quarterstaff. He scooped the girl up in one arm and carried her out of the fight, still swinging the quarterstaff with the other. Another of du Luc's men had been wounded badly and was under attack by two men. Odds Will didn't like, so he evened them up.

The attackers had gotten through the ring of shields and were trying to pull Catherine and Rana from their mounts, despite du Luc's almost manic defence. Anya darted in under a horse, sword drawn. She could see one of the women was trying to protect a very small child under her cape and was having trouble controlling her mount at the same time.

The attackers, finding their advantage lost to arrows from behind, new swords and a mountain of a man, broke off. It was too late for most of du Luc's men, and one of the maids. Will got knocked senseless as the attackers fled.

"My lady." Marion moved in to catch Catherine's horse before it bolted. "Are you hurt?"

Catherine shook her head "No, thank you for asking. Rana, the child…"

"Is safe and well," Rana replied, her eyes on Nasir, who was standing with both swords still in hand. Anya felt a chill go through her. Rana, whoever and whatever else she was, was, like Nasir, Saracen.

Du Bois frowned. "I do not understand. You are obviously outlaws. Why did you help us?"

"They were planning to kill you all," Robin stated. "We only want your money."

"Right now, we have injured to tend, including Will," Marion said firmly. "And this isn't the place to do it."

"Nasir, their weapons," Robin instructed. Nasir sheathed his own swords and collected the swords of du Luc and his remaining soldiers.

"A warrior of my people, here? In this forsaken place?" Rana demanded in Arabic. Anya gave no sign she understood. She'd told Marion she spoke Arabic, but she'd said nothing to the others, and doubted Marion had either.

"A woman of my people, here?" Nasir's quiet voice countered, also in Arabic.

"A Saracen woman?" Tuck looked at du Luc. "You brought a slave back from the Holy Land?"

"The Lady Rana is no slave!" du Luc snapped.

"She is my companion and looks after our child," Catherine said quickly. "Nothing will ever hurt Richard as long as Rana is close to him."

"We can't stay here. They may be back" Robin took hold of du Luc's horse. "Come."

They did not go all the way back to camp, but to a nearby clearing well off the road. Much quickly got a fire built. Will, carried in by John, was already starting to stir.

"Thank heaven for his hard head," Tuck commented, helping settle Will.

"Nasir, Anya, we're going to need food," Robin said. The two of them headed into the trees.

"Anya, don't forget…" Marion started to call after them.

"Bandages and pouch!" Anya called back.

"How well she knows you," Robin grinned.

"Much, more firewood, please. John, I'll need water to clean the wounds," Marion instructed, using her dagger to cut free the material over du Luc's wounded arm.

"I will tend my Lord Gilbert." Rana handed the boy to Catherine and pushed Marion away from du Luc. "Bess, my bag."

Marion shrugged "As you will. I'll see to the soldier."

"And now what?" du Bois asked, as John bound his hands.

"Now, we tend the wounds, eat, and maybe get some sleep," Robin replied. "Tomorrow, we will see you safely on your way to Nottingham."

"Minus our purses."

"A small price to pay for saving your lives," Robin pointed out. "The men who attacked you weren't outlaws."

"No, they were my cousin's men," du Luc admitted. "At least, I assume they were. I have no proof. But he has been holding my lands in my absence and stood as my heir until Richard was born. Ten years of control has apparently given him ideas."

"What will you do?"

"Probably kill him."

It did not take Anya and Nasir long to return with the needed supplies.

"Good. Will and the soldier can benefit, if not du Luc" Marion took her satchel from Anya. "The Lady Rana travels with her own supplies."

"I thought she was the child's nursemaid," Anya said.

"Apparently, she has a skill at all types of healing, although she didn't waste it on the soldier," Marion replied.

"The soldier's lucky. I'd rather trust you," Anya muttered, glancing over to where Rana was sewing up the gaping wound in du Luc's arm.

"She does seem to know what she's doing."

"I wasn't questioning her skill."

"Who are you?" Rana walked up to Nasir after she'd settled du Luc comfortably. She spoke in Arabic. "Why are you here?"

"I am here because this is where I belong," Nasir replied, also in Arabic. "Why are you?"

"I protect my lord's son," she stated. "You do not belong here. You are a warrior, a Defender of the Faith…"

"I am a defender of the people," he corrected.

"Christians."

"And you guard the son of a Crusader. At least those I protect never killed any of my people," Nasir stated flatly. Then he walked away from her, to join John on guard.

Rana decided to try another approach to finding out what she felt she needed to know. She paused to consider her options. Not Robin. There was something about Robin Hood she was wary of. Not Marion, since she might have insulted the younger woman already. Tuck was completely out of the question. Her Lord Gilbert and Lady Catherine might claim to be Christian, but she would not give even lip service to the belief. The boy might serve her purpose. Or the girl who'd gone off with the Saracen warrior earlier.

"I owe you my life" Rana sank to the ground next to Anya. "And, more importantly, the child's…"

"You owe me nothing," Anya cut her off, shaking her head. "I have no use for men who'd kill innocent babies."

"Your name is … Anna?" Rana hoped she'd heard correctly. Sometimes, she had trouble with English accents. "I do owe you two lives…"

"Fine. Then don't get any ideas about taking what's not given," Anya stated, not bothering to correct the other woman on her name. She got to her feet and crossed to Tuck, by the fire. "I'll take Will his, Tuck. At least he's got a reason to grumble right now." Rana frowned behind her veil. It was obvious the younger girl didn't trust her at all. It wasn't because she wasn't English. She wasn't sure the short-statured girl was, either. Maybe it had more to do with the silent warrior?

Anya's place beside her was taken by Much.

"Can I ask you a question?" His voice was hopeful.

Rana nodded. "Ask."

"Why is your face covered?"

"Because in my faith, a woman shows herself only to family," Rana replied. "So not to attract attention she does not wish for."

"Are you Saracen, like Nasir?"

"Is that his name? Yes, I am a daughter of Islam," Rana said with a nod "And you are called… Much?"

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled the open, honest smile of youth.

"You and the girl, you seem so young. Why are you here and not with your families?"

"This is our family, Lady Rana," Much explained. "And Anya and I aren't all that young. Everybody thinks Anya is because she's so much shorter than the rest of us, but she's not."

"A very …strange family," Rana commented, looking around. She could no longer see Nasir, although the big man stood at the edge of the clearing. Anya was apparently bullying Will about eating. "A priest, a noble-born Saracen, a noble-born Englishman, two half-wild women, a walking mountain, you and the madman over there."

"Oh Tuck's not a priest, he's a monk. Not sure what the difference is," Much told her. "Robin is Herne's son. Marion is noble-born, too. She was married to my foster brother, but he died two years ago. And Will's not a madman… just… has a lot of anger inside."

"And Nasir and Anya?" Rana asked. She didn't understand the reference to Robin and felt it probably didn't matter to her, in any case.

"Anya came to bring Marion back to us. They are related," Much obliged. "Nasir….Nasir is Nasir. He was a slave, but he's not anymore. He's good with a bow, better with his swords."

"Much, take this to the soldier, please," Tuck requested, handing Much a bowl of stew. He brought a second one to Rana. "It's all right for you to eat, Lady Rana. I've gotten used to cooking with Nasir's requirements in mind."

"What have you learned?" du Luc asked Rana in French later that evening, as darkness fell. He couldn't use Arabic because of Nasir, sitting like a statue nearby. He doubted any of the outlaws spoke French at all.

"Softly, my lord," Rana warned, her voice low. "The woman may speak French, and so may Robin Hood. They are of noble birth. The Saracen I believe is Hashishiyun. We could make use of that. If we could draw Hussein here, this man could deal with that threat for us."

"Why here? Why not just offer the man a job protecting the boy?"

"Because I do not think he would leave the others. They have bonds not lightly forsaken."

"You must change his mind, Rana. We cannot be sure Hussein will find us before we part company with these outlaws."

"As you wish, my lord."

"I do not wish, Rana. I'd as soon gut any man who looks at you," du Luc informed her. "But to have the boy safe, and my legal heir, we will do what we must, however we may."

Anya slid away in the darkness, worried. She had felt from the start Rana might be trouble. Now she felt there was a lot more to the Saracen woman, and her connection to du Luc, than the role of healer and nursemaid to the child. And she was definitely a threat to Nasir, at least to his heart.

Rana left du Luc and went straight to Nasir's side, sitting down carefully next to him, speaking in Arabic again "I miss hearing our language. Speak to me?"

"How did you come to be with du Luc?" Nasir asked in kind.

"I was there when he was wounded. I was there when Richard was born" Rana shrugged. "That is not you talking, it is me. Do you keep the Faith?"

"Yes, I keep my faith."

"And these…friends of yours. They understand this?"

"They… accept it."

"But they do not understand."

"I have never asked them to" Nasir wondered what she was up to. He didn't believe for one moment du Luc didn't speak any Arabic. Even Marion's father had picked up some Arabic while in the Holy Land. Most Crusaders did, even if it wasn't fit for a woman's ears. "How do you keep the Faith, in the household of a Crusader?"

Rana shrugged. "My Lord Gilbert is a wise man. He learned much of our ways while in our lands. He understands and accepts. I am allowed my prayers, my dietary restrictions…"

"As am I," Nasir said. "Anya brought you water when the others received ale."

"I noticed she also drank water," Rana pointed out. "So it may not be because she understands. My Lord Gilbert understands. His is a great household, with much power…"

"Power with King Richard does not mean power with King John. And, in any case, means nothing to me."

"You would rather live like this? You have known better!"

Nasir shrugged. "I have also known worse."

"Hey, Nas?" John's voice floated out of the darkness. Without another word to Rana, Nasir got to his feet and strolled off to join his friend.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, seeing Anya's eyes as she dropped on the ground next to him and Marion.

"They're after something," Anya said softly. "Du Luc and Rana. They want Nasir to deal with some threat for them."

"I think Nasir would be over-kill against du Luc's cousin."

Anya shook her head. "They weren't talking about du Luc's cousin. Not unless du Luc has Saracen blood. They mentioned the name Hussein."

"Maybe it's someone coming to take Rana home," Marion suggested.

"I wonder," Anya said slowly. "There is more to that one than being du Luc's son's nursemaid. She doesn't want Hussein around anymore than her lord does. And I get the feeling she'll use any trick she can to get Nasir's help."

"They'll most likely be on their way tomorrow," Robin said. "And I haven't noticed Nasir appearing all that interested in the lady's company."

"He hasn't exactly been seeking to avoid it, either," Anya sighed. "Never mind that comment. I'm just… tired."

Robin hugged her briefly. "I won't forget you feel they're up to something because you're probably right. I just doubt they'll get any help from Nasir."

Marion nodded. "I'll be just as glad when they're gone. I don't much care for His Grace and all that preaching he was trying to do." They'd been forced to gag the man becauseWill was threatening to kill him if he didn't shut up.

Anya snorted "Men like His Grace give the Church a bad name. He'll get along quite well with Abbot Hugo. Good night."

She had just barely gotten settled in her blanket, when a birdcall brought her right back out of it, and she reached for her bow. It was no bird, but Nasir, who'd taken guard. Someone was coming toward the camp. Robin and John were already making for the trees, and even Will was on his feet, sword in hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Catherine demanded.

"Quiet," Marion ordered, taking up a post near the women. Much went to stand guard by the soldier. A moment later, there was a whistle, and Robin, John and Nasir appeared, pushing a fourth man ahead of them.

"Robere," du Luc got slowly to his feet. There was contempt in his voice. "I am… surprised to find you actually here. Come to see if the thugs you hired carried out their orders?"

"Does the bishop know what he travels with?" Robere, du Luc's cousin, demanded defiantly. "Does he know you plan to…" He got no further as du Luc's fist connected with his jaw. His head snapped back, and he crumbled to the ground at John's feet.

"No killing in this camp, du Luc," Robin warned. "Nasir, was he alone?"

Nasir shook his head. "No. He is now."

"Tie him up, John," Robin ordered. "The rest of you, back to sleep." That's when Anya noticed Catherine and Rana. Catherine was holding the little boy. Rana was standing over them protectively, a dagger in her hand. Anya plucked the dagger free from startled fingers.

"You can have this back tomorrow," she stated calmly. "Now, hand over the rest of them."

"I do not know what you mean," Rana claimed.

"I just realised something. As the boy's bodyguard, you are armed to the teeth," Anya stated. "Hand them all over, or I'll strip you naked to find them. And I will start with the veil, in full view of every man here." Nasir made a sound Anya chose to ignore. Catherine gasped. Even Much frowned at her.

"You ignorant peasant!" Rana hissed.

"If I were ignorant, I wouldn't know you'd rather be stripped of everything but the veil," Anya pointed out. "The knives, Rana. I am guessing there are at least six more on you somewhere."

"You would allow this…outrage?" du Luc demanded of Robin.

"The outrage is she got'em at all," Will stated.

"I trust my people, du Luc. Not yours," Robin said calmly. "The knives."

"Give them the knives, Rana," du Luc instructed. Glaring at Anya, Rana began removing blades and handing them over to Marion. She surrendered a total of nine.

"Where'd she hide'em all, Will?" Much asked, eyes wide.

"Better you don't know, Much" Will shook his head. "That is one dangerous female."

"And, now, I suggest we all get some sleep," Robin said firmly, as Marion added the daggers to the pile of confiscated weapons. Anya moved away from du Luc's women.

Nasir followed her, speaking lowly. "She would only use them in defence of the child." He was not happy with the threat she'd made.

Anya shrugged "Her idea of defence and mine may vary. She still sees du Luc's cousin there as a threat. You can tell by the look in her eyes. I won't have a man murdered while he's bound. Robin wouldn't be too happy with it, either."

All the same, by morning's light, Robere was very much dead. And Robin was far from happy.

"He's been strangled," Robin noted in disgust.

"Garrotte" Nasir indicated the thin, deeply cut groove around the man's neck, and bruises at the back. "He could not call for help. Could not struggle at all."

"He was a threat," Rana stated in Arabic, She now held the little boy in her arms and was gazing dispassionately at the body of the dead man.

"So you have said," Nasir replied in kind, not looking at her.

"We must bury him," Du Bois said, in English. "No matter that he died unshriven, he was generous to the Church."

"He was trying to kill my son!" du Luc protested.

"My Lord Gilbert must rest another day," Rana announced. "I do not wish his arm to be re-injured, or the stitches torn out."

"Robin, we got problems of our own," Will said in a low voice to his friend and leader. "And that woman is making me nervous!"

Robin nodded. "You're right. Will, you take Tuck, Much and John and head back after breakfast. You know what work we still have to get done before the bad weather sets in. The rest of us will stay here another day with our guests."

"You should have sent Nasir as well," Anya said softly, stopping by Robin's side.

"I don't know if he'd have gone," Robin told her honestly. "Just like I didn't try sending you. And if you're right about another threat…"

"We'll need him here," Anya sighed. "And, no, I wouldn't have gone either. I don't trust her. I'll get some more firewood, though."

"Good."

"You allowed that infidel female to humiliate me, Nasir!" As usual when speaking to him, Rana used her native tongue.

"She threatened to. She did not do so," Nasir pointed out. "And you lied about the weapons, not once, but twice."

"You think I killed Guilliam?"

"I know that you did. So does everyone else," Nasir stated. "None of the other women would have. The men could not have."

"You are a strange man, Nasir," Rana sighed. He just continued to sharpen the sword in his hand. It didn't really need to be sharpened, but it gave him something to do. "Do you not miss your own kind?"

"Others of my faith? Sometimes," he admitted.

"In my Lord Gilbert's household…"

"I am not interested in your Lord Gilbert's household."

"Not even in part of it?" Rana knew how to put honey in her voice.

"None of it," Nasir said firmly.

"Marion, wouldn't you like a closer look at du Luc's son?" Anya asked, joining Marion by the fire. She had to fight not to show she'd understood every word Rana and Nasir had just said. Distance and distraction were her best allies.

Marion shook her head. "Not particularly. I am afraid my dislike of his father has somewhat dampened my enthusiasm for the presence thechild."

"Remember what I said to you at Halstead?" Anya prompted. "About two blue-eyed parents?"

Marion nodded slowly "Du Luc and Lady Catherine both have blue eyes. And the boy does look darker. You know, suddenly, I would like to see little Richard close up." The two of them crossed the camp to where Catherine sat on a blanket, playing with the child, who looked about two. His hair was dark brown, with glints of red in the sunlight.

"He seems a sturdy lad, Lady Catherine" Anya knelt next to the blanket, Marion at her side. Marion was wearing the rose pendant, and it caught the boy's attention. He turned big, dark brown eyes in their direction. "And will he be raised in his father's faith…or his mother's?"

"My husband and I are both Christian!" Catherine sputtered, paling slightly. "Of course Richard was baptized in the Church."

"And here I thought illegitimate children weren't allowed baptism."

"Well, if the Church realizes they're illegitimate, they aren't," Marion said.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine demanded, pulling the boy into her arms.

"Illegitimate sons also cannot inherit," Marion added pleasantly. "Not in England. In Wales, it's possible, but not here in England."

"I doubt du Bois knows, or cares. Priests taught in Rome can be blind, especially if they're receiving a big donation," Anya went on. "Then again, they are the most zealous against non-Christians. Sometimes, even against Christians who don't agree with their views of things. Me, I prefer the Benedictines and Franciscans. Quicker to notice the obvious, more practical and down to earth about irregularities."

"How dare you two say such things to me?" Catherine glanced around like a frightened rabbit. Du Luc was speaking to du Bois. Rana was still off trying to win Nasir's favour. "How dare you cast aspersions…"

"You and your husband both have blue eyes, Lady Catherine. Two blue-eyed parents usually have blue-eyed children. It's been noticed for some time now," Anya stated.

"Richard's hair is much darker than your husband's," Marion added. "And his entire complexion is much darker than yours."

"Please, say nothing to His Grace!" Catherine pleaded. "No one must know. It would ruin everything, especially Richard's future. And Gilbert and I would be excommunicated…"

"He might be, although I imagine he could buy off du Bois. Why you? For claiming the son of your husband's mistress as your own?" Anya snorted "You'd more likely be nominated for sainthood!"

Catherine shook her head "You don't understand. Rana isn't Gilbert's mistress. She is his second wife. They were married under Islamic law in Jerusalem three years ago. I was there. As his first wife, I had to give my approval…"

Anya frowned "A man cannot follow two Paths at one time, my lady."

"Rana saved his life. And there is precedent in the Old Testament for a man to have more than one wife," Catherine stated. "I cannot have children. Gilbert could have set me aside for that. He loves me and would not force me back to my brother's hall in disgrace. Rana, he also loves. And she can and has given him an heir. She says we are sister-wives, and that makes Richard as much mine as hers. Do you have any idea what that means to me?"

"No," Marion admitted. "But we do know Rana and your husband are planning to use Nasir for their own ends. And that we will not tolerate. So, either you call them off, Lady Catherine…or we tell His Grace who is really Richard's mother…and follow it up with a letter to Rome."

Rana was still attempting to win over Nasir. She had followed him into the trees.

"Go back!" he ordered tersely. Instead, Rana removed her veil.

"My Lord Gilbert is a good man, but he is badly wounded. He does not move so quickly anymore, since he almost died in our homeland." The honey was still in her voice. "I fear for him, Nasir. One of our people has a hatred so deep, he has followed Lord Gilbert here. This man has sworn to kill my lord's wife and son. I would give anything to have that man stopped…"

"Du Luc still fights well" Nasir eyed her. "What are you not saying?"

"Hussein is Hashishiyun."

"Why does he hate du Luc so much?"

"He blames Lord Gilbert for the loss of his own family" Rana moved closer. "They are not dead. They have disowned him. But he would see Lord Gilbert's family dead."

"And he is in England? You are sure?"

"He is no more than a few days behind **us**, if that. I am sure."

Nasir backed away quickly. He was sworn to protect those who could not protect themselves. Catherine and little Richard both fell into that category. For them, he would seek out this man. NOT for Rana or du Luc. One was still lying to him. The other would not deal with him directly.

"What are you planning to do?" Robin asked quietly, when Nasir told him about Hussein. "You know Rana is probably lying about the reasons. Possibly even the threat."

Nasir nodded. "She is not speaking the whole truth. But I will find this Hussein and hear his side."

"Be careful and try not to be gone too long." Robin clasped his friend's shoulder. "If you don't come back, unhurt, I may not be able to keep Anya from Rana's throat." Nasir grinned slightly and headed off into the trees again. Rana, veil back in place, was returning to Catherine's side.

"Robin, where is Nasir going?" Marion asked. While she and Anya might not say anything to du Bois about Richard, they had no intention of keeping it from Robin, which is why they had headed for his side as soon as they'd left Catherine.

"There is still a threat to Lady Catherine and the boy," Robin explained. "Nasir has gone to deal with it."

"Hussein is no threat to Catherine's life," Anya stated flatly, her eyes flashing angrily. "And they aren't sure about the threat to the boy. Hussein is Rana's brother, a Hashishiyun, a 'Defender of the Faith'. When his sister took up with a Crusader, of all men, he swore he'd punish her. As far as he is concerned, she dishonoured her familyand her religion. There is only one answer for that under Islamic law."

"That doesn't make it right, Anya."

"Asfar as I am concerned, better Rana than Nasir."

"Rana, I want to talk to **you**." Anya, her eyes now ice cold and hard as agates, grabbed the other woman's arm and dragged her to her feet after she'd bandaged du Luc's arm again.

"Unhand her, you--" du Luc began hotly.

"You do not want this conversation overheard, my lord" Anya looked pointedly at du Bois.

"Rest, my lord. I will deal with this… peasant" Rana's sneer was in her voice. Anya snorted and pulled her along to the far side of the clearing. Robin looked up as they passed him as he was tending the horses. He looked as if he'd say something, but Marion touched his arm.

"Leave it, Robin," she said softly. "Anya knows better than we do how Rana tried playing Nasir. It angers her more, as well."

Robin snorted "It couldn't possibly."

"Don't be too sure." Marion smiled slightly. "She is, after all, a woman."

"Step very carefully, Rana bin Abu," Anya warned the older woman. "This 'peasant' is all for marching you naked through Nottingham, then handing you over to your brother with a big bow around your neck."

"Nasir will remove Hussein…"

"Yes, he probably will. It's the cost to Nasir that concerns me. Something you gave no thought to at all when you were trying to seduce him to your cause," Anya said flatly. "Listen up, because he is NOT doing this for you. He's doing it for that little boy over there, and Lady Catherine. They are the type he's sworn to help and protect…the innocent, and those unable to defend themselves. You, lying, murdering little harlot that you are, don't come under that category."

"You are just jealous…"

Anya snorted. "Jealous of what? Some harlot who broke faith with her family to 'marry' the man who killed her own brother and uncle? Oh, yes, Marion and I got the entire story, as Lady Catherine knows it. And when Nasir gets back, he will hear that version too. So you can stop gloating over the hold you think you've got on him because it doesn't exist. But know this, _sharmuta_. If anything happens to Nasir, I will take his blood price out of your hide personally."

Nasir stepped out onto the road, hands together before him, and waited for the approaching rider to notice. It did not take long.

"I do not know you," Hussein bin Abu said in Arabic, eyeing Nasir with only a trace of curiosity. "I have no quarrel with you. Step aside and let me pass."

"I have heard you seek the lives of the wife and child of Gilbert du Luc," Nasir replied. "I cannot allow that. Lady Catherine has done you no wrong. The boy is an innocent. If it were du Luc himself you sought, I would not be here now."

"You have been misinformed. I have no wish to even set eyes on Lady Catherine. She is nothing," bin Abu stated. "My task is a point of law."

"Islamic law. We are in England."

"The law of the Faith, broken by one raised in the Faith," bin Abu said firmly. "The woman called Rana is guilty of dishonouring her family, her faith, and her betrothed. You know the penalty for that. The child is hers by du Luc, not Catherine's."

Nasir shook his head "I still cannot allow you to hurt the boy."

Bin Abu sighed. "Then I am afraid we must fight, for I am sworn to carry out the full sentence. My sister is already dead to the family. The child should never have been born."

Anya tried to keep busy, to think of anything but the meeting between Nasir and Rana's brother. She knew Nasir was the best fighter she had ever seen. The problem, as she saw it, was his style. It was super-effective against English soldiers who'd never seen such moves before. But against a man with the same training? That worried her.

"I'm surprised you didn't just go after him." Marion sat down next to Anya by the remains of the fire. Robin was saddling the horses, hoping he'd be able to send their guests on their way soon.

"And leave you and Robin alone with this lot?" Anya shook her head. "Besides, what good would it have done? For one thing, I can't follow Nasir if Nasir doesn't want to be followed. And I would never dishonour him by trying to interfere between him and bin Abu in this. This isn't like one of our run-ins with the Sheriff's men. This is a matter of law to bin Abu, despite what Catherine said. Nasir has made it a point of honour with himself because it's the boy's life at stake."

"I don't quite understand that."

"Marion, what happens in this era to a woman who has a child out of wedlock?"

"The Church usually excommunicates her and denies the child baptism."

"And in the woman's village?" Anya prodded.

"She's forced out and sometimes beaten," Marion replied, catching on. "This bin Abu would really kill a child so young?"

"You and I look at that boy and we see an innocent child. Catherine sees the answer to her prayers," Anya said. "In the eyes of the Church of Rome, he's a bastard. In the eyes of his mother's people, he never should have been born. Bad enough his father was a Christian, but a Crusader to boot? My guess is Rana is already dead as far as her parents are concerned."

"Then why hunt the boy?"

"So the shame can't come back to haunt them? I honestly don't know" Anya sighed. "I could care less if bin Abu caught up with his sister or du Luc. Du Luc's an arrogant, conceited, selfish man who doesn't care who gets hurt, so long as he can have his own way, and she is a lying, murdering bitch. But Nasir is right. Bin Abu must not be allowed to harm the child. And if Nasir doesn't return …"

A whistle brought both scrambling to their feet, and had Robin coming eagerly from the horses. Marion noted the look of relief in Anya's eyes as Nasir entered the camp. The man crossed straight to Catherine without a word and dropped a sword and medallion at her feet.

"Lady, your son is safe," he said quietly in English. Then he bowed and turned away. Rana grabbed his arm. Anya hissed. Nasir regarded Rana gravely.

"If she offers him a reward, I will march her naked through Nottingham!" Anya muttered.

"Your brother died with honour," Nasir informed Rana in Arabic. His tone was icy. "It is a sad thing his sister lives without it." He pulled away and headed for Anya and Marion. Anya hurried forward to meet him with the water skin.

"You've got enough daylight left to reach Nottingham in, du Luc," Robin stated, bringing the horses forward. Marion darted to help round up the remaining tack and get the maids mounted.

Du Luc struggled to his feet. "Just like that?"

"We've wasted enough time on you as it is. I want you…and especially that one" -- Robin pointed at Rana -- "out of Sherwood."

"Our weapons?"

"We'll send them to Nottingham by another route," Robin informed him. "I don't trust Lady Rana not to attack one of my people on the pretext of a threat to the boy." From the look in Rana's eyes, she'd been planning to do just that.

"So, did you know she was lying before you went looking for bin Abu?" Anya asked Nasir later, as the two of them followed Robin and Marion back towards their last real camp.

"I knew she was not telling me everything," Nasir said. "He would have killed the boy. I could not allow that."

"No, you couldn't," Anya agreed, sighing. "None of us could. Wish we could have let him have his sister back, though!"

Nasir looked at her questioningly."You said something else before."

"If that crawling little harlot had dared insult you, after using you for her own reasons, without telling you the whole truth, I was going to march her naked through Nottingham" Anya tilted her head defiantly. Nasir smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked. Rana, he felt, had come very close to finding out just how much Anya understood various paths that were not her own. It was just as well avoided, considering how Anya planned on proving her point.

Nasir strongly doubted the Sheriff would have survived the lesson, let alone the rest of Nottingham.


End file.
